


Sexting

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: The one in which Jongdae wanted to sext and Junmyeon was just... well, himself.





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of the tallest and most caring sunshines out there. Love you, Thay! ♥
> 
> This is was heavily based on this thingy: https://goo.gl/3111xu

So here’s the thing: Jongdae and Junmyeon had been dating for a while now and people were still having a hard time figuring out how and why. Junmyeon was the kind of guy you could say came out of a Disney’s princess movie. Jongdae, on the other hand, was considered a laidback son of a bitch, mainly because he kept annoying everyone all the time - especially the said boyfriend.

Besides that, the relationship between Jongdae and Junmyeon was rather weird. Junmyeon was sort of the prude and awkward type and Jongdae was quite sexual at his core. It’s not like Prince Boy didn’t enjoy when things got steamier, but he just wasn’t keen on showing it much. Jongdae was more liberated; every once in awhile he’d send a bunch of very explicit text messages to his boyfriend.

“ _ I want you to piledrive me into the mattress”  _ He received a very angry reply from the other, whom was at a meeting at the moment.

“ _ BE NAKED WHEN I COME HOME”.  _ Jongdae got home to a fully clothed - and asleep- Kim Junmyeon.

_ “Where’s your hand?” _ , Jongdae sent this one at night, wishing for a decent reply _. Pretty please, Junmyeon, play along.  _

_ “In a bowl of Cheetos.” _ Jongdae remember throwing his phone on the floor and regretting it in the next second.

In the following week, Jongdae was already a bit pissed because he realized Junmyeon wasn’t even trying - actually, he had never- and he was getting no sex whatsoever. His boyfriend worked at the law departament of this famous worldwide company and was always on trips to run errands. Jongdae, was always at home, being a freelance writer. His mind was way too active and his free-time way too big.

“ _ What would you do if we were together in my bed right now _ ?” He texted Junmyeon one night when he was travelling overseas, a seed of hope growing inside him. 

“ _ Is it comfortable right now _ ?” He texted back and that seed grew exponentially. 

“ _ You bet your ass it is! _ ” Jongdae set straight on the bed, getting ready to rip his pants off when needed.

“ _ Then I’d sleep. _ ” Junmyeon replied and the writer could bet that he was making that neutral expression he wears way too often.

“ _ Oh, fuck you. _ ” Jongdae texted and locked his phone, burying his face in the nearest pillow. He regreted it right after, unlocked and and wrote him: “ _ Sweet dreams _ ”.

Five days later, Jongdae was sprawled on the bed, laptop on his belly and netflix playing on the background. He was trying to write something, but was failing miserably. To be very honest, he was bored and nothing interesting would come out of that. He needed something to rile him up and provide him some inspiration. He thought about texting or calling Junmyeon, but he was probably busy trying to keep someone out of jail or something.

He tried to focus on the TV, hoping something good was going to pop on the screen and make him write five thousand words in 2 hours. Instead, something popped up on his phone: a text message from his boyfriend.

“ _ So I’m touching myself in this bed and I’m thinking about you _ ” He fucking interrupted the sentence right there. Ok, Jongdae was definitely riled up now, horny even. He sat up straight on the bed, pushing the laptop way and opening his legs, just waiting for whatever Junmyeon was going to say next. “ _ making me a motherfucking grilled cheese sandwich. _ ”

Jongdae was a goner. He kept staring at the screen not knowing how to react. He did what he was best at: called Junmyeon ready to yell at him until his lungs failed. His boyfriend picked up the call with a sigh.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I was horny here for, like, ten seconds. Fuck you.” Jongdae yelled, like he was meant to. 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon’s voice was soft, but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“You bet your pretty round ass you will be.” Jongdae grumbled. “Can’t you even try? I mean, it’s been a long time and you’re making zero efforts to keep me going here.”

“I just suck at this and you know it.” 

“No, I don’t because you never take me seriously.” Jongdae was aware that he sounded like a spoiled toddler, but he couldn’t care less. Junmyeon wouldn’t care either.

“Okay, let’s try…” Junmyeon inhaled and exhaled heavily.

“No, let me start it.” Jongdae took the lead, noticing how nervous the other got. “If you were going to be stranded in a desert island, who would you want to _ be  _ with?” That was fair game; he was gonna start slowly and build up a consistent scenario. Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to escape Kim Jongdae’s love trap this time.

“Dora, the explorer.”, the lawyer blurted out. “I bet she could find a way out of the island, though.”

“Yeah, we can’t do this.” Jongdae exhaled. “We’re done Junmyeon. We’ll just have to be done after this crap.”

“No, baby, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be serious and-”

Jongdae just hung up on the man of his dreams. That was too extra even for him.

  
  



End file.
